


Trazos

by NynhaGraek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kidge - Freeform, Kolivan - Freeform, Krolia, One Shot, Pidge - Freeform, desearia saber dibujar, james griffin - Freeform, keith - Freeform, parece que todo momento kidge sera interrumpido, season 7, temporada 7
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NynhaGraek/pseuds/NynhaGraek
Summary: Keith tiene un problema: No puede memorizar los rasgos de Pidge para dibujarla.





	Trazos

—¿Eres buen artista, Keith? — cuestionó Bob al actual paladín negro de Voltron.

Lo era. Las manos de Keith contaban con un don natural, no solo manejaba la espada a los pocos días como un profesional, el lápiz también se transformaba en una extensión de cuerpo al hacer lo que le gustaba. Para él, era común pasar unos instantes de relajación dibujando, el suave sonido del lápiz pasando por la hoja era reconfortante y tranquilo, Keith lo descubrió desde temprana edad mientras esperaba en casa a su padre.

Como paladín, no había abandonado esa costumbre. En los días libres, cuando acababa un entrenamiento que el hacía por placer, tomaba un lápiz y comenzaba a pasarlo por el papel.

Keith se consideraba alguien con una buena memoria, quizá no para los rostros como Lance, nombres como Hunk o fórmulas como Pidge, pero a él le resultaba sencillo memorizar lugares; así que fue ligeramente complicado memorizar los rasgos de sus compañeros para dibujarlos. Por que el dibujo era un pasatiempo íntimo de Keith, solo él, su padre y Shiro lo conocían.

Dibujó a los leones, cada uno con distintas características, el león negro tenía la cabeza distinta al resto, el león rojo tenía más raspaduras, el león verde era más pequeño, el león azul parecía ser más largo y el león amarillo tenía una estructura más resistente.

Había algunos trazos de arusianos no muy detallados, Keith no los recordaba muy bien cuando los dibujó.

Dibujó a Shiro mientras este entrenaba por horas sin derramar una gota de sudor, a Lance con su "sonrisa encantadora" (o eso decía el joven McClain), Hunk preparando la cena, Allura conversando con los ratones mientras éstos arreglaban su cabello e incluso a Koran acomodando de manera cuidadosa su bigote, vamos, haciendo las actividades o gestos más comunes para ellos.

Había un problema:La paladín verde.

Pidge protegía y adoraba a todos los miembros del castillo, considerándolos no solo aliados, sino amigos. Pero la naturaleza de Pidge residía en ser alguien introvertida. Pidge amaba a sus amigos y familia, pero ella prefería estar en un ambiente silencioso con sus máquinas que en una reunión. Simplemente ella era así.

Eso era un problema para Keith. ¿Cómo podía memorizar los rasgos de Pidge si ella se recluía en su habitación?

Cuando Shiro era el paladín negro casi no la veía a no ser que fuera por un entrenamiento obligatorio a manos de Allura, cuando Shiro se fue él estaba demasiado confundido y con un creciente torbellino de pensamientos, luego se fue con la Espada de Marmora, no es como si el ex paladín rojo y la paladín verde hubiesen pasado mucho tiempo juntos.

Había otro problema relacionado con Pidge: Keith no se concentraba. ¿Causa? Los ojos de Pidge. De una manera u otra, la atención de Keith siempre se enfocaba en los ojos de Pidge, sin motivo. Le parecían demasiado lindos como para ignorarlos de manera tan sencilla. Sus nervios tampoco ayudaban. Quizá por eso nunca había aceptado los juegos de "¿Quién resiste más con la mirada en lo otro?"

—Yo... uh... — Keith se consideraba bueno dibujando, pero no era algo que quisiera gritar a todo el mundo.

—Bueno, espero que seas mejor dibujando que hablando — con un chasquido Bob logró humillar a Keith.

Podía escuchar la risa de Lance en el fondo. Genial.

Un arusiano, la Espada de Marmora y el león rojo.

Es cierto que no podía dibujar bajo tantas miradas y con prisa, pero...

¡¿Qué tan difícil era adivinar a Haggar?!

—¿Una cueva... con viento? — respira. Recuerda que lo que diga Lance es a causa del poco oxígeno en el espacio.

—¡No es mi culpa que no sepas dibujar, greñas!

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban varados en el espacio.

Pero todo el vacío lo estaba volviendo loco. Hunk y Lance hacían comentarios desvariando, Pidge murmuraba algunos dígitos del pi, Allura trataba de mantenerse positiva. Él se quedaba callado.

—Cambio — murmuró Lance.

Llevaban una pequeña rutina para no cansarse del vacío, 3 vigilaban y otros dos podían mantener su vista dentro del círculo para mirar a sus compañeros y distraerse.

Keith y Pidge mirando al centro.

No podían dormirse, eso les había dejado unas ojeras muy marcadas a todos, notorias sobre todo en ellos dos, pues su piel era más clara. Pidge había cerrado sus ojos, seguía murmurando dígitos como señal de seguir despierta. Keith tuvo oportunidad.

Su amiga llevaba puesto el casco, pero sus rasgos aún los podía notar.

Los ojos miel de Pidge ya no lo distraerían.

1° Pidge tiene un curioso delineado (natural, al parecer) como Shiro.

2° Pidge tiene unas leves pecas, la mayoría de ellas aglomeradas en la nariz.

3° Los labios de Pidge son lindos. Tienen un tono rosado y no son ni muy finos ni muy gruesos.

4° Pidge tiene pestañas largas.

5° Su nariz es respingada.

6° La parte central de su flequillo siempre apunta al ojo derecho.

7 ° Tiene dos mechones laterales que enmarcan su rostro.

8° Generalmente tiene el ceño fruncido, ¿Es causa del pensamiento constante?

De pronto, Pidge abre los ojos como si despertase de una pesadilla, ella y Keith están frente a frente.

El paladín negro desvía la mirada, asustado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba con la vista en Pidge? Agradece tener su casco puesto y que todo al rededor sea oscuro.

Regresa la mirada, Pidge lo mira con una ceja alzada.

Ah, la clásica ceja alzada de confusión que solo Pidge hace de manera graciosa y tierna.

Los rasgos de Pidge son archivados, Keith tiene la certeza de haber esquivado a la perfección la medida de seguridad del rostro de Pidge.

La libertad de la tierra se logró. Sendak ahora estaba muerto, la amenaza que el planeta había recibido ahora era nula.

No había mucho que festejar de todas maneras, hubo muertes, daños colaterales y los paladines seguían en el hospital.

Kolivan y Krolia estaban en la habitación de Keith esperando a que este se recuperara, el joven despertó y escuchó una parte del discurso que Shiro ofrecía a todas las personas cercanas al cuartel. Curiosamente, Kosmo no estaba.

—¿Dónde está? — preguntó Keith.

—Tranquilo, estará bien — lo tranquilizó Krolia, después de todo, Kosmo no era una "simple mascota".

—Ella tiene razón — comentó Kolivan después de unos segundos de silencio — Además, lo vi entrar a otra habitación. Creo que a la de la paladín Pidge.

¿Qué?

—¿No causará problemas con la mascota de Pidge? — preguntó Krolia. El cachorro de Pidge se había mostrado algo celoso.

— No lo creo — respondió Kolivan.

Un galra entró a la habitación con prisa, disculpándose por interrumpir, Keith creyó que lo había visto antes en uno de los entrenamientos de la Espada.

—Los altos comandos de Garrison, Arus y otros planetas desean hablar con ustedes —informó el joven galra con algo de nervios.

—¿Es urgente? —Krolia no quería dejar a Keith, sabía que su hijo era fuerte. Pero aún así...

—Yo puedo ir, Krolia — mencionó Kolivan.

—Piden la presencia de ambos —comentó aún más nervioso el galra.

—Ve.

Krolia asintió ante el comentario de Keith.

Keith suspiró. Habían pasado unos minutos y la movilidad no dolorosa en su cuerpo volvía a aparecer.

Miró el porta papeles que probablemente habría olvidado algún médico, si lo olvidó ahí no importaría, ¿Verdad?

Tomó el lápiz del escritorio al otro lado de la habitación, dolía un poco, pero era algo que podía soportar.

Comenzó a deslizar la punta de carbón por la hoja de manera lenta, el cabello de Pidge era curiosamente divertido. ¿Acaso los mechones estaban evadiendo la gravedad?

—Es un lindo dibujo — comentó alguien detrás de él.

Keith se detuvo en seco.

Ay, no...

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! — sin querer había alzado la voz, el porta papeles y las hojas salieron volando.

La castaña señaló al lobo detrás de ella.

Kosmo la había llevado.

—Lo... siento. ¿Tu recámara está lejos? ¿Te llevo? ¿Le digo a Kosmo que te lleve a tu habitación? — sintió su rostro tibio, quería cambiar el tema.

Pidge se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta recoger el dibujo.

Era sorprendente lo rápido que recuperaba energía, aún tenía vendas por su cuerpo, pero parecía caminar con normalidad.

Keith solo esperaba que alguien llegase.

Aceptaría incluso a James Griffin.

—Es increíble — murmuró Pidge —Creí que no sabías dibujar.

—Yo... solo Shiro lo sabía, no es algo que me guste comentar mucho. ¿No estás... molesta? ¿Incómoda?

—¿Por? — había confusión genuina.

—El dibujo — comentó Keith.

—No. Es impresionante. Creo que eres un buen artista, Keith — sonrió Pidge.

Keith también sonrió.

—Kogane, el comandante Iverson quiere hablar contigo — comentó una voz repentina.

James.

Ahora Keith se retractaba. Hubiese preferido más tiempo a solas.


End file.
